


Гусеничка и улиточка

by Angmarsky



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: Кроссовер с фандомом Локи. АУМало было Агнесс одного зеленого придурка, скакавшего по крышам по ночам… так объявился второй
Kudos: 1





	Гусеничка и улиточка

\- Знаешь, Юрон, это невыносимо и уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, - честно призналась Агнесс Юрию во время совместного ланча в офисной столовой.   
Открывающийся из этого заведения прекрасный вид на весь город, сквозь прозрачные окна тридцать пятого этажа, должен был навевать умиротворение на посетителей. Но Судья до сих пор не мог сам себе ответить на вопрос, зачем он продолжает ходить в столовую «Герой ТВ», если там:  
а) отвратительно кормят;  
б) часто орет Кабураги, как тот местный попугай, который, наконец, сдох (видать, вместо него и взяли);  
в) постоянно тусуется главный продюсер шоу, норовящая прореветь ему до дыр жилетку и любимый галстук.  
Наверное, во всем этом была виновата его небольшая страсть к мазохизму.  
\- А что случилось? – спросил он самым равнодушным голосом, приподнимая двумя пальцами со стола чашечку чая с молоком и делая глоток.   
\- Ну, смотри, - Агнесс выставила перед ним стеклянную банку с крышкой. Внутри которой сидела Очень Печальная Зеленая Гусеница приличных размеров. Сидела и смотрела большими грустными глазами.   
Юрий подавился чаем. У него с насекомыми, вообще, не особенно складывалось с раннего детства.   
\- Что это тебе напоминает? – потребовала ответа сидящая напротив продюсер и весьма агрессивно поправила лифчик.  
Пришлось оторвать от него взгляд и снова посмотреть на банку.  
\- Гусеницу? – осторожно предположил Судья.   
\- Это Лунатик! – возмутилась Агнесс.  
Юрий закашлялся.   
\- Ну, метафорично.  
\- Ты меня успокоила.  
\- Зато настоящий не дает мне спать уже месяц!  
\- Да ты что? – искренне изумился Юрий, которому и после недели круглосуточных заседаний суда и литра водки не пришло бы в голову посещать по ночам спальню продюсера. – И что же делает этот… коварный тип гражданской наружности?  
\- Он не позирует перед камерами, - вздохнула Агнесс и принялась загибать маникюр на пальцах. – Он не дает интервью. Он портит мне половину эфиров своим неожиданным появлением. А в последний раз он похлопал по жопе Короля Героев!!  
\- Да ты что? – повторил Юрий, поспешно прикрываясь чашкой. – Прямо так и сделал, да?  
\- Тебе смешно, а Кейт потом сутки ходил с такой идиотской улыбкой, словно его пыльным мешком из-за угла по голове приложили. И дважды врезался в дом, мимо которого должен был спокойно пролететь.  
\- Хорошо… то есть, ужас какой. А я-то чем могу тебе помочь в данной ситуации?  
\- Так это была первая половина проблемы. А вторая – вот! – из алой сумочки продюсера на свет Божий явилась следующая стеклянная банка. С Очень Печальной Зеленой Улиткой внутри. Та грустно шевелила длинными рожками и явно мечтала о суициде.   
\- Это… улитка?  
\- Это Локи!   
\- Послушай, Агнесс, если там у тебя в сумке целый зоопарк и плюс еще тараканы, метафорично символизирующие Кабураги с Бруксом, то ты доставай сразу всех и я вызову санэпидстанцию, - Юрий брезгливо поморщился, отставляя чашку и поднимаясь из-за стола. – В принципе, я советовал бы тебе обратиться к нашему местному психоаналитику. По-моему, ты заработалась.  
Агнесс проводила его совершенно нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Глиста во фраке, да что ты понимаешь…

***

С тех пор, как безумный бог нагрянул в Штернбилд, а следом за ним прискакала разношерстная толпа героев из соседнего измерения, будни продюсера «Герой ТВ» действительно превратились в филиал Ада на Земле.  
Две команды сначала не могли поделить между собой отведенную им площадь в студии, но потом как-то уверенно разбились по парочкам. И неизвестно еще, какой вариант был хуже: тот, когда они ругались друг с другом; или тот, когда они стали пить вместе.   
Кейт и Капитан Америка оказались столь похожи между собой, что внешне, что по своей внутренней составляющей, что теперь постоянно нудели на пару о пользе здорового питания и вреде секса, при этом умудряясь выйти в полный астрал с одной бутылки пива на двоих. За что получили кодовое прозвище: «Щит и Тостер».   
Старк с ходу, едва явившись, продемонстрировал Тигру фотографию Пеппер в джинсовых шортиках, гордо провозгласив: «А у тебя-то такой нету!». После чего, Кабураги часа три гонялся за Бруксом с шортиками в горошек, умоляя примерить «для секретной операции». Чем это кончилось, неизвестно, но бигуди Пеппер потом у Барнаби выпросила.   
Антонио и Халк мерялись, у кого черепушка крепче. По мнению Агнесс, оба были «натуральными баранами» и никакие усовершенствования Сайто тут не могли уже помочь в принципе.  
Тор и Райан просто звездили на крыше – эти хоть никому не мешали, деревья всегда пригодятся для тарана.  
Натан и Хоукай, два пету… то есть, два сокола, конечно. Моментально засевшие каждый на своем лестничном пролете и перекидывающиеся теперь бумажными самолетиками в самый разгар рабочего дня.   
Это не говоря уже про Фьюри и Ллойдса, которые наблюдали теперь за всем происходящим в три глаза.   
И, наконец… Эта выскочка и кошка драная, Наташа! Которая решила, что у нее сиськи больше, чем у опытной продюсера шоу! Это было даже более нагло, чем в тот день, когда Натан стащил ее лифчик и пытался доказать свою к нему причастность.   
Словом, терпение у Агнесс вышло, и она теперь мечтала о том, чтобы из Штернбилда и с глаз ее долой исчезли двое: ночная гусеничка и пафосная улитка. А в одном модном журнале было сказано: «представьте своих врагов в виде насекомых и сбрасывайте негатив».   
Герои, впрочем, со своей стороны, были уверены в том, что разговаривающая со стеклянными банками продюсер нуждается в том, чтобы ее немедленно взяли замуж. 

***

В ночи на крыше сидели двое в зеленом. Между ними, на расстеленной газетке, стояла початая бутылка виски.   
\- Ну, ты мужик… Отца своего убил? Завидую, - Локи покосился на собеседника с уважением.  
Юрий поправил съезжающий с головы рогатый шлем, который оказался ему несколько великоват, но было невозможно отказаться от подобного подарка.  
\- Слушай, а ты там, в своем Асгарде, Танатоса моего случайно не видел? Зелененький такой…  
\- Не встречал, - Локи крутил в руках ответный презент: жутковатую маску с выпученными глазами, и раздумывал над тем, сильно ли обидится коллега, если он не станет ее надевать прямо сейчас. – Но у нас там, вообще, бардак в последнее время. Вот я и решил заглянуть в соседнее измерение. Думал, отдохну по-божески. Так нет же – приперлись следом! Орут, балагурят, чего-то требуют.  
\- О, этот насморк… я вас так понимаю, - Юрий сделал глоток из горла бутылки и передал ее обратно. – Работаешь на них днем и ночью, бережешь город. Благодарность? Не, не слышали. И еще обязательно какая-нибудь экзальтированная дура тебя гусеницей обзовет.  
\- Гусеница? Это еще что… вот меня улиткой обзывают эти негодяи. Ты слышал где-нибудь про подобное? Бог Лжи – Улитка.   
Двое на крыше обнялись с бесконечным взаимопониманием. В эту ночь Штернбилд спал спокойно. Впрочем, и в Асгарде передохнули.


End file.
